Mending a Broken Heart
by Digilady99
Summary: Leonardo meets a young girl named Cassandra Roberts who's alone and heartbroken. Now Leo ends up falling in love with her and welcomes her to his family and helps her start a new life by mending her broken heart. Leonardo/OC. ENJOY!


This is my VERY first Ninja Turtles oneshot, so please, go easy on me! And it's a Leonardo/OC oneshot! ENJOY!

New York, also known as the city that never sleeps or the Big Apple, it was an enormous, entertaining place indeed, especially at night. Cars beeping, people walking and talking while texting at the same time, lights shining brightly from the Empire State Building to the Brooklyn Bridge.

But now, we now see a young girl around the age fifteen or sixteen with a slender figure and she was only a few inches shorter than the Turtles walking around wearing a light blue sweater with her hood covering her face so you can't see her eyes or hair… for now. She also wore dark blue jeggings and blue sneakers with white laces. She stopped to look around in the crowd. She then sighed with relief and kept on walking as she cautiously watched her surroundings. She then came upon an empty alleyway and decided to somehow rest there from all the walking she did.

She takes off her hood and it is revealed she had fair skin, icy blue eyes that shined like sapphires, and shoulder-length brunette hair tied half-up. She sat herself down and looked up at the night sky.

"At least… I can try to find a new family and home around here. I just hope HE doesn't find me." The girl said.

But her thoughts were cut short when she heard deep chuckles from the darkness in the alley. She gasped and saw three or four thugs walking up to her smirking.

The girl's eyes widened in fear, "What, what do you want?"

"Heh, nothing much. But maybe if you come with us, sweetie, we won't hurt you." One of the thugs said holding out his hand.

The girl knew she couldn't trust boys who lived on the streets especially the thug kind. So she backed away and shook her head.

"No, I will not." She defiantly said.

Then the thugs chuckled and the one asking her to come with them said, "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."

Then the three other thugs grabbed the girl and violently pinned her to the wall. She screamed in fear and tried to kick them off of her, but sadly, they were way stronger than her.

"Hey! Stop squirming, you brat!" One of the thugs holding her said.

"Someone, help me! Please!" The girl cried.

"Shut up and hold still!" The leader thug yelled. But just before he could start beating up the girl, a voice from the shadows was heard and it sounded angry and deep.

"Let her go now!"

The thugs turned around to where the voice came from. "Hey, who's there? Show yourself!" The leader thug said.

The next thing that happened, the four thugs were kicked and punched and knocked out cold. The girl was free and she backed away from the unconscious thugs.

Then she saw the figure who saved her life in the shadows. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you. You saved my life." The girl smiled but then she gasped seeing the figure clearly.

He had six fingers, four toes, green skin, a shell on his back, a blue bandana, a yellow plastron, and two katana swords on his shell. It is the brave and noble leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo or Leo for short.

"Please, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Leo said calmly. But he was still afraid the girl would scream and run away from him.

But she didn't. Instead, the girl smiled again and said, "I know you won't. Those thugs would've really hurt me if you didn't show up."

"Um, sure. I'm just glad you're okay. Oh, and my name is Leonardo. But you can call me Leo. What's your name?" Leo asked her.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Cassandra. Cassandra Roberts." She said.

"Cassandra… that's… a pretty name." Leo said blushing.

"Um… thank you. Cassandra blushed as well.

"Um, so, why are you out here on the streets at this hour? It's very dangerous." Leo said in concern.

Cassandra frowned and sighed, "It's sort of a long story."

"Oh, well, why don't you come with me to my home and you can tell me there? It's not safe here." Leo asked.

Cassandra knew she could trust Leo. She could see it in his eyes. After all, he did save her. "Yes, thank you very much, Leo."

And so, Leo led Cassandra away into the night.

A little while later, they arrive at the new lair that was once an old factory.

"Wow, this is your home?" Cassandra asked with her eyes a bit widened.

"Yeah, but I don't live here alone. I have my three younger brothers and my sensei." Leo explained.

"Wait, you have brothers and a sensei? So, you study martial arts then?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, I have been for mostly all my life. Come, let's go inside." Leo said letting Cassandra follow behind him.

"Hey, I'm back!" Leo yelled.

"There you are, Leo! Where have you been?" Donatello asked as he put down his book.

"Yeah, you missed out on another great episode of Glee." Michelangelo said.

"Why so back late, bro?" Raphael asked.

Then they gasped when they saw the girl behind Leonardo looking a bit nervous.

"Um… hello." She said innocently.

There was silence until Mikey said, "Leo… don't look now, but… there is a girl right behind you. A human girl!"

"Mikey, Mikey, it's okay." Leo said.

"Leo, this is the stupidest thing you've done yet! Why bring a human girl here to our home?" Raph shouted in anger and annoyance.

"Hey! I saved her before she could be beaten by a group of thugs and she had nowhere to stay!" Leo yelled.

"Whoa, whoa! You saved her, Leo?" Don asked.

"Yes, he did." Cassandra spoke up. "Please… I don't mean to cause trouble but please I need to stay here."

The four turtle brothers looked at each other and then Leo said, "Of course you can stay but you must not tell anyone about us."

Cassandra smiled widely and hugged Leo tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Raph, Don, and Mikey chuckled a bit when they saw Leo blushing as Cassandra hugged him. She then let go of him and then asked, "But why can't I tell anybody about you?"

"Because… you have been revealed to us, young woman."

A giant rat wearing a Japanese robe with a walking stick came in with a stern look on his face. It is the Turtles' wise and protective father, Master Splinter.

Cassandra gasped and hid behind Leo screaming. "Leo! A rat! A giant one that talks! Do something!"

Leo chuckled a little and said, "It's okay, Cassandra. This is our sensei and our father, Master Splinter."

Cassandra's eyes widened and thought, "Did he just say 'father?' They're turtles and their father is a rat!"

"Young lady, it is not good that you know of our existence. I am afraid we are now at your mercy." Master Splinter said with a nervous look.

Raph, Don, and Mikey were nervous too as they turned to Cassandra.

"No, no. I won't tell anyone! Besides, it'll be my way returning the favor to Leonardo for saving me." Cassandra said.

"You saved her, Leonardo?" Master Splinter said looking a little mad.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. But, she was in danger and those thugs were really going to hurt her. And she has no place to stay. Please, Master Splinter. At least let her stay." Leo begged.

"Yeah, let her stay, Master Splinter! I'll be sweet to have a girl around the house!" Mikey cried.

Raph immediately whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Raph?" Mikey asked rubbing his head.

"Shut it, Mikey!" Raph snapped.

"My sons, enough." Master Splinter said. "I believe Miss. Cassandra would like to tell us her reason for wanting to stay."

"Huh? How did you know that… Master Splinter?" Cassandra asked a bit awkward talking to the old rat.

"I can see it in your eyes. So, please sit and tell us, child." Master Splinter said in a calm, soothing manner.

"O-okay. Well, you see, I really grew up in a town in New Jersey called Trenton. I lived there my whole life. But then my parents died in a fire in my home when I was seven and I was alone. Until my childhood friend, William offered to help me. We became close friends and not long after that, we fell in love."

"Ew! No one said this would be a love story!" Mikey disgustedly said.

"Michelangelo, silence!" Master Splinter scolded Mikey by slapping his stick on his head.

"Ow! Sorry, Sensei." Mikey bowed his head to his father.

Leo, Raph, Don, and Cassandra chuckled.

"Please, continue with your story, Miss. Cassandra." Master Splinter said.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Master Splinter. As I was saying, William and I were in love until one day, I caught him hugging another girl, another good friend of mine. That was when I figured it out. In my town, William had said I was the most attractive. He used me for my good looks. While he was with his friends, he would brag about how lucky he was to have someone as attractive as me as his girlfriend. He didn't care about me. He never did. Why? I still don't know that… but one day I just decided to make the choice and run away to New York not just to start a new life, but to get away from William." Cassandra finished.

Leo noticed her fists were clenched and tears streaming down her face. He felt terrible that happened to her. First she lost her parents, then someone who she thought she loved used her and broke her heart. It made him angry to think a person would do such a thing to a pretty and kind girl like Cassandra. But then he thought… was he already falling in love with this girl? No, he couldn't. He was a leader and ninja and doesn't have time for love. Besides, he just met the girl… but even so… he was willing to help her with her new life.

Leo wasn't the only one who felt bad for the lonely girl. Raph, Don, Mikey, and Master Splinter all had sympathetic looks and now they understood.

Master Splinter spoke up, "I am truly sorry that that happened to you, Miss. Cassandra. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

Cassandra looked up wiping her eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yes, child." The old rat smiled.

Cassandra looked more happy than ever and embraced the old rat almost causing him to fall over.

"Oh, thank you so, so much, Master Splinter! I promise I'll try not to be a burden to you!"

Master Splinter was surprised by the girl's actions, but he knew too well that he needed a parent's love and care and he hugged Cassandra back gently.

Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey watched sweetly and then Cassandra pulled away from Master Splinter.

"By the way, Leo. I believe you didn't introduce me to your brothers." Cassandra said.

"Oh, right. Cassandra, meet my brothers. Raphael…"

Raph held out his hand and Cassandra shook it. "How you doing… Cassandra?"

Cassandra giggled at his tough accent.

"Donatello…"

"The pleasure is all mine, Cassandra." Donatello shook hands with Cassandra and smiled sweetly at her.

"And Michelangelo…"

"Enchante, mademoiselle." Mikey said as he took one of Cassandra's hands and kissed it.

Cassandra giggled again and bowed to all of them. "It is my pleasure as well to meet you all and I thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course, Miss. Cassandra." Master Splinter smiled.

"Wait, wait. Now I believe YOU guys need to tell me your story. Like… how are you all talking and wearing clothes and fighting?" Cassandra asked.

Master Splinter sighed and said, "It is a VERY long story, Miss. Cassandra. But I will tell you."

Reader's Note: You TMNT fans out there should already know the origin of the Turtles and Master Splinter already. So, I'm skipping that.

Master Splinter finished his story as Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey hand-slapped each other and shouted, "Turtles forever!"

Cassandra never heard a story like that all her whole life but she was still amazed on how they turned out to be and didn't regret asking to stay in their home.

Mikey then asked smiling, "Well, now that that's taken care of and story time is over… who's hungry for some pizza?"

Leo, Raph, Don, and Cassandra raised their hands. Then they turned to Master Splinter and he said, "Oh… okay. Pizza it is."

"YEAH!" The Turtles shouted together. Cassandra laughed and was happy with her new family.

"But next time, we are having Chinese food!" Master Splinter yelled.

Yes, things seem a bit more brighter for Cassandra. A new home, a new family, what more could she ask for? It was like her prayers were answered.

But little did they know, from one of the windows outside the lair, was Cassandra's former boyfriend, William! He had black spiky hair with green eyes, light skin, and he wore a black outfit with black boots and black gloves and he also had a sword on his back.

William chuckled, "I have found you, my dear Cassandra. I will have you back if it's the last thing I do. Even if it means getting rid of the turtle freak who saved you."

It turns out, he saw the whole thing where Leo saved Cassandra from the thugs and now he's followed her to New York to get her back.

A few days later…

William wasn't the only one thinking about Cassandra. For the past few days, Leo could not stop thinking about her. Her charm, her kindness, her beauty, everything about her Leo liked a lot.

But for now he was in the middle of his morning training but was distracted by hearing Cassandra's laughter of Mikey telling her jokes. Leo loved the sound of Cassandra laughing. It was like music to his ears. If… he does have ears!

Master Splinter noticed his eldest son's distraction and asked, "Leonardo, what is wrong?"

"Oh, Sensei. I was, I mean…" Leo paused.

"You are thinking about Cassandra again, aren't you?" Master Splinter said.

Leo sighed, "Yeah, but I can't help it. This feeling I have for Cassandra, it's been bothering me since she first came her. Every time I look at her, I can't help but blush. And when she smiles, I smile with her, and…"

"I know this feeling you have for her, my son." Master Splinter smiled.

"Y-you do, Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

Master Splinter then said, "I believe this feeling you are having for Cassandra… is love."

Leo's eyes widened in shock and couldn't believe it. It was love. He really did fall in love with Cassandra. But… how the shell could he tell her? She's a human girl and he's a ninja turtle. But somehow, he didn't care. He loved Cassandra and was willing to do anything for her.

"If you have such deep feelings for Cassandra, Leonardo, you should tell her yourself." Master Splinter said.

Leo sighed again, "I would, but… I don't have the courage to do it."

"My son, you are a very courageous and great leader so how can you not have courage in yourself?" Master Splinter asked in shock.

"I… I don't know." Leo said.

But then Master Splinter gave Leo an idea to ask Cassandra to sit on the roof with him tonight and confess to her. Raph, Don, and Mikey noticed this but kept their mouths shut.

Even Cassandra herself couldn't even stop thinking about Leo. His loyalty, his bravery, and generosity. She realized she fell in love with a ninja turtle! But even though it seemed wrong, it seemed right to her and she wanted to tell Leo how much he means to her.

Later that evening…

Leo and Cassandra are now seen sitting on the roof looking at the stars at the clear night sky and the skyline of New York.

"Wow! It's all so beautiful!" Cassandra said in amazement.

"Yeah… but, not as beautiful as you." Leo said under his breath smiling.

"What, Leo?" Cassandra cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing!" Leo blushed and turned away.

"Leo, if you have something to say, then say it." Cassandra said placing a hand on Leo's shell.

"Someone said I should have courage. And I will. I won't _say _anything. I'll _show_ it." Leo smiled.

"Leo, you…" Cassandra was silenced with Leo pressing his lips onto hers.

Her gasp was muffled and she was so shocked by his actions, but enjoyed it nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

The kiss was shy yet passionate and the next thing that happened, Cassandra ended up on top of Leo still kissing.

Then a male voice broke the romantic scene.

"Get away from my Cassandra."

Leo and Cassandra immediately pulled away to look up to see… William!

Cassandra gasped, "Oh, no! William, how? How did you find me?"

"I have my ways of tracking you down, my dear. And now that I have, I believe I have to take down your little turtle friend for stealing you from me." William smirked as he pulled out his sword from behind him.

Cassandra got scared but Leo got into a defensive stance in front of her.

"You will not touch her, you jerk!" Leo shouted.

"Bring it on, green boy!" William taunted.

"But, Leo!" Cassandra cried in fear for Leo's safety.

Leo turned back and smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, Cassandra. I got my weapons here too."

He pulled out his katana swords and he and William broke into an epic sword fight. Cassandra watched in horror as her two lovers fought each other. William slashed at Leo but he dodged and counterattacked. William dodged.

The fight raged on for many more minutes between Leo and William. But Leo was starting to lose energy and fall behind. At that moment, William slashed away Leo's katana swords from his hands and stabbed in the right shoulder.

"AAH!" Leo fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"LEO!" Cassandra cried. She watched as William chuckled darkly as Leo staggered to get up holding his wounded shoulder.

"Well, my green friend, it's been a pleasure but I'm afraid it's over. Cassandra is mine!" William shouted ready to finish Leo off with his sword.

Leo shut his eyes and turned away ready to accept death unafraid. "Cassandra, I love you." He whispered quietly.

But before William could finish Leo, a katana sword was positioned right in front of his neck.

Leo opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

It was Cassandra! She took one of Leo's katana swords and wielded her lance with a look on her face Leo had never seen before: Pure anger.

"C-Cassandra?" Leo whispered.

"Move, Cassandra." William commanded.

Cassandra refused to move the katana sword away from him. "You think killing Leo will make me love you?" She screamed.

William smirked darkly, "No, but I will have you back somehow."

Cassandra has had enough. She was done running away and being afraid of William. She moved the katana sword closer to William's neck and growled, "No. Never again will I fall for you, William. Now… leave… and never EVER come back."

William realized Cassandra was not fooling around. He backed away and put his sword away but Cassandra still had a dark look on her face and she still pointed Leo's katana sword at him in case he tried anything.

"Alright, it would seem you've got me, Cassandra. But, rest assured, your turtle friend may not last very long with that injury of his. You should be more worried about him than me." William smirked and just like that… gone.

Cassandra's sharp eyes softened as she remembered Leo was wounded. He had passed out from his wound. Cassandra dropped the sword and rushed to his side.

"Leo, Leo! Please, hold on! You'll be okay!" Cassandra cried as tears started falling down. Leo had helped her before… now, she had to help him…

Later on…

Cassandra had carried Leo back into the lair and Master Splinter treated his wound. Raph, Don, and Mikey didn't know what happened because it was very late and they were in bed fast asleep.

Leo laid unconscious on his bed and Master Splinter bowed his head to Cassandra.

"Thank you for bringing him back here, Miss. Cassandra. I am in your debt."

Cassandra bowed back and said, "It's alright… as long as he's okay."

"Do not worry. Thankfully, the wound wasn't serious or fatal. He should be completely healed in a few days." He smiled.

"Ngh… Cassandra? Are you there?" Leo mumbled regaining consciousness.

Master Splinter smiled towards Cassandra and she smiled back as he quickly scurried out of Leo's room.

"I'm here, Leo." Cassandra said as she took one of Leo's hands and held it.

"T-thank you… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you from him…" Leo whispered.

Cassandra shook her head, "No, don't say that! You did too protect me and… you gave me the courage to finally stand up to him."

Leo smiled weakly, "Since William broke your heart… I'll mend it for you… okay?"

"I… I'd love that." Cassandra murmured as Leo caressed her face with his hand she was holding close and tightly.

The next day…

Because of Cassandra's bravery and kindness for standing up to William and helping Leo, Master Splinter welcomed her to their family. She got to meet April, Casey, Angel, and many of the other members of the ninja turtle family. She became a daughter to Master Splinter and a sister to the Turtles besides April. Leo's wound healed slowly but surely, and he kept his word on mending Cassandra's broken heart. She easily got along with Raph, Don, and Mikey. Especially Mikey, because she was surprisingly good at video games.

In the end, Cassandra found a new home and new family with Leo by her side. A very happy ending has come true for a once heartbroken young girl.

THE END

Thank you for reading and please review if u enjoyed it!


End file.
